She Will Be Loved
by Looking for Wonderland
Summary: Crossover between VD books and TV series. Stefan has left for the Shi no Shi again out of anger at Elena. Elena has lost all emotions for Stefan. Damon is still Damon with a twist. And Lexi... lives. Which will it be for Stefan? And will Delena ever be?
1. The New Day

_**Disclaimer**_: The author of this story does not own The Vampire Diaries and its characters. Any character or story plot found in the story that has nothing to do with The Vampire Diaries is an original of the author.

* * *

The dawn of a new day…

The first thing Elena Gilbert had thought when she woke up… feeling neither living nor dead…

She ran her fingers through her long silky blond hair and stared at the mirror into her lapis lazuli blue eyes. "What do I do now?" She had asked herself as she stood up staring at her satin night gown with thin straps and a length that reached and inch above her knee.

She looked down her long limbs… they felt weak, heavy, and languid. Her usually milky white and silk smooth skin was pale…

"Elena?" It was Aunt Judith… Almost two months ago… She found out that her niece had died and become a vampire and died and came back to life as a human. But, she didn't know that Stefan Salvatore and his brother Damon were also vampires. All Elena told her was, that she'd become a vampire because of a 500 plus year old jealous vampire look-alike named Katherine Von Swartzchild, who had fallen in love with the Salvatore's and wanted to make them both hers.

"I'm coming down in a minute, Aunt Judith…" Elena slipped out of her night gown and into her tub…

"Elena…" Came Aunt Judith's voice again as Elena slipped into her black skinny jeans, red sweater, and black ballet flats.

"I'm out…" She was already on her way down the stairs.

"Breakfast?" Aunt Judith was nervous to be around Elena… She didn't know if she was still the same girl she knew almost a year or two ago.

"Why are you so nervous around me?" Elena asked. "It's not as if I'm still a monster! Dying twice doesn't change my ways…" She stormed out of the house without saying a word to Aunt Judith or her four-year-old sister, Margaret, and burst into the car.

Bonnie McCullough and Meredith Sulez, her bestfriends and members of their very own group The Velociraptor Sisterhood, had moved out of Fell's Church, Virginia… Bonnie went to Atlanta to stay with her cousins and Meredith went to Europe to look for Alaric Saltzman, who was practically her boyfriend.

"Elena!" It was Caroline Forbes, her best friend and enemy… Her auburn hair, and the color of her eyes haven't changed at all, also her attitude, as sour as ever… "How are you?"

"Never better!" She lied as she fought back the tears that wanted to escape. "And you?"

"Well… I'm good…"

"Elena!" Called a voice from behind her.

"Stefan?" Elena turned.

"Wrong…" It was Matt Honeycutt. He was laughing. The blue eyed, blonde, football quarterback and her ex-boyfriend was behind her.

"Matt…" She wasn't amused.

"Hey… Why so down?" Matt asked her.

"Matt…" Caroline warned. "Leave her alone… you know what she's been through…"

"Elena… I'm sorry…" Matt whispered.

"You don't know what you're being sorry about, Matt… Leave me alone…" Elena spat the words through clenched jaws.

"Matt… Why are you here anyway?" Caroline asked. "Didn't you say that you were going to study Washington for _College_? This is Robert Lee _High_…"

"Same goes for the _both_ of you…" Matt fired back. "Caroline, shouldn't you and Elena be at UCLA or somewhere? Like you both planned? Same college for the two of you…"

"For your information Matthew Honeycutt… Elena Gilbert and I are in the Welcoming Committee and we're still fixing some things before we officially start summer…" Caroline grabbed Elena's hand and brought her to the committee office.

"You're in the Welcoming Committee? You've got to be kidding me, Caroline…" Elena mumbled.

"I entered the committee for the sake of nothing to do, 'Lena…" Caroline said. "And besides, I do help in the committee…"

"I'm not so sure if I can leave this place…" Elena whispered.

"This office? You're not sure if you want to leave this place?" Caroline mocked. "Are you sure? Okay, you can live here if you want…"

"This _school_, Caroline! _This school!_" Elena cried.

"I've heard that R. Lee High did have a college… once… until…" Caroline stopped.

"Until?"

"I'm sorry, Elena… I don't think I could tell you…"

"Caroline?"

"Fine! There was a college until the Salvatore Brothers burnt it down in hot pursuit for Katherine."

"W-what?"

"Some centuries ago, they found Katherine walking around, like some succubus, picking guys up from their dorms and leave them bloodless at the Dean's office's doorstep…" Caroline took a deep breath and ignored Elena's tears, it was painful to ignore. "They saw her in a lounge that had a gas stove and all flammable things, hanging out with some young professor and student…" She grimaced. "The brothers were horrified and they lashed out their Power at the flammable stuff and burnt the place down… the fire reached the entire college building… The brothers escaped and so did Katherine… the professor died but the student remained alive…"

"How do you know all this?"

"That student was my several greats grandfather…" Caroline said. "And the professor was his older brother…"

"Oh God…" Elena cried and ran out of the office and into the parking lot.

There stood Damon Salvatore… Seductive, brooding, and mysterious…

"You and your brother can go to hell…" Elena yelled at him as she tried to shove him aside.

"What's with the attitude, love?" He caressed her cheek and she didn't pull away. "Not pulling away, love?" He cupped her face in between his hands.

"Let go of me…" She whispered… but she didn't mean it at all.

"Let go of you?" Damon asked. "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure as hell… now let go of me, Damon…" She really tried to pull away this time.

His lips landed gently onto hers and he gave her the lightest and sweetest kiss.

Elena's skin was tingling with heat all over… her lips were melting into his… and her arms were holding him tightly.

"Elena, we have to stop…" Damon whispered minutes later. "Unless, you want to end up with bites on your pretty neck…"

"I don't really care…" She sounded drugged. She was clinging onto him like a leech and he didn't mind.

"Elena, what would you do if Stefan were here right now?"

"Stefan's back?" She immediately let go and got back to the real world.

"No," Damon said.

"Then, you can go back to whichever dirt hole you came from…" She spat and started to walk home.

"That was harsh!" Damon called out with an amused voice.

"Elena?" It was Elena's little sister, Margaret.

"Yes?" Elena turned to face Margaret.

"You're not really dead, are you?"

Elena wanted to yell. "No, of course not… Who told you that I was dead?"

"Aunt Judith said that you died and that you're not really here…"

"A-aunt Judith told you that? H-how could she? Margaret, don't believe a single word she says, okay?"

"But, Elena…" Margaret was teary eyed.

"No. Listen to me, Margaret… I'm alive… do I look dead to you?"

"No…"

"Go out and play with someone…" Elena left Margaret in the hallway.

Her room was cold… even if the air conditioning was off.

"Elena…" It was Aunt Judith.

"You told her that I'm not even here?" Elena hissed. "Why the _hell_ did you say that?"

"Don't use that language on me, Elena."

"Is that who I am? Elena? Are you sure?" Elena said sarcastically. "Maybe I'm just Dead Girl or Elena the not so Gilbert, right? Are you sure if I even _have _a name? Or maybe, I really _am _not here right now; and I'm back at the Shi no Shi with Stefan!"-She gasped, she let it slip out-. "Oh God…"

"You were _where _with _who?_"

"No where!"

"Elena."

"I didn't say _anything!_"

"Where did you say you were?"

"Get out of my room!" Elena yelled and shoved Aunt Judith out and slammed the door shut.

"I don't think I've ever seen you that way before…" Damon's voice was heard from behind her.

Elena turned and he was sitting on her window sill. "Who let you in?"

"Myself… and besides, your window was open, Elena…"

"I didn't leave my window open…"

"Yes, you did…"

"Get out of here, Damon…"

"I'm not leaving, love…"

"Where's Stefan?"

"Stefan, the little nuisance? He's back at the Shi no Shi, darling…"

"You liar…"

"Oh, I'm not lying… Need proof?"

"Give…"

Damon reached into his pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Here, read it and… weep…"

"'Dear Lovely Little Love,'" Elena read. "'The island of Shi no Shi…'" She skipped so many lines because she couldn't take it… It was hurting her; every word scalded her. All that the note contained was three paragraphs worth of lovers' nonsense, warnings, and silenced cries of shame…

"You knew he was going! And because you hate him, you let him go!" Elena yelled as she tore the paper into shreds and threw the pieces at him. "You'll be the reason for why I'm going to be alone!"

"You won't be lonely now…" He whispered as he hugged her and let her cry onto his shirt.

* * *

Elena was alone…

And she didn't want to be alone at all.

Damon was no where to be found either. The day was dark and foggy, also raining and misty.

Meredith was still chasing Alaric and not answering her phone somewhere in Europe and Bonnie had left her cousins to look for Meredith.

It was as if Elena was the only one not looking for someone to chase after.

Aunt Judith was making hot cocoa for all of them and trying to spike Elena's drink with vervaine… the vampires can't handle the plant, Elena can, because she's no longer a vampire…

"Aunt Judith, if you're trying to kill me, look for a smarter way… Vervaine can't stop me…" Elena smirked at her worried aunt.

"Elena, I'm not trying to kill you!" She faked sounding offended.

"Yes, not _trying _but _going_ to kill me…" Elena grabbed the mug and drained it and made coffee.

The phone rang and Elena grabbed it from Aunt Judith.

"Gilbert Residence… Judith Gilbert speaking…" Elena imitated her Aunt's voice.

"Oh… Is…" It sounded like Bonnie and she sounded hesitant to say "Elena,"

"Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"Elena?" She sounded so bewildered.

"Hello, have you found Meredith?" Elena asked.

"YES! I have found her! In Notre dame…"

"Really?"

"Yes! Have you found Stefan?"

"Found?"

"He's missing, right?"

"Missing? He left!" Elena yelled as she brought the cordless phone up to her room.

"No joke?"

"Do I sound like I'm in the mood to be joking?"

"Why are you so angry and tense? I just called back to tell you that I've found our best friend and all you can do is sound unsurprised? Did something happen to make you sound like this?" Bonnie was surprisingly and unexpectedly angry.

"Do you really want to know what happened?" Elena hissed.

"I have the right to know, I'm your best friend…" Bonnie sighed, she sounded as if she were also begging.

"Fine…" Elena shut her eyes and started talking. "Remember when I… died after Katherine and I were in this fight for Stefan and Damon?"

"Yes… why?"

"Remember that something happened to me? I stopped using my voice and I was floating like a balloon?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, two months later now, Stefan left for the Shi no Shi… for the second time…"

"Second time? Why?"

"Even Damon and I don't know…"

"Excuse me, did you say _'Damon and I'_? Did I hear wrong?"

"Oh God, Bonnie, it was really nice talking to you again, Ms. Best Friend…"Elena hung up and tossed the phone onto her bed.

"Were you really intending to be _that _mean to your best friend?" It was Damon, sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, and to you, too…"

"Oh, come _on_, Elena! You and I both know that you can't hold a grudge against me _or _Stefan that long! Let alone your best friends!" Damon was exasperated. "Ha!" He choked out. "_Your _best friends! You can't just chuck them out of your life! 'Oh, Hi Bonnie, Hey Meredith, it's me Elena! I've chenged and I don't like you guys anymore, bye now!'"

"Look who's talking. You chucked your _own _brother out of your life. Isn't that much worse?" Elena asked. "I mean, _family_..."

"I may have a brother... but he never did anything worthwhile..."

"Oh, do tell..." Elena fluttered her eyelids in a childish mocking way.

"Don't you have a sister to attend to?"

"Oh, Margaret's with my "Aunt"," She rolled her eyes as she set herself on her bed. Her house phone rang again. "Hello, Judith Gilber speaking..." She imitated her aunt again.

"Oh, Hello, Ms. Gilbert." It was Caroline.

"Caroline?" She returned to her normal voice.

"Oh, God, Elena... That was you all along?"

"Yeah... not everyone knows that I'm alive again... Why do you think I only decided to fix the Committee files when the school was empty?"

"Oh, well... I need to tell you something..."

"What?" She heard Caroline burst into tears. "Caroline... what's wrong?"

"Matt... he... I found him-"

"You found him what? Caroline, what happened?" Panic and fear was rising in hear. "Caroline, what _happened _to Matt?"

"He looks as if he's...d-_dying..._"

Elena was frozen. The phone fell out of her hand and its batteries fell out and scattered onto the floor.

"Mutt's dying? Poor thing..." Damon grinned in spite of himself. "Mortally Unable To Talk..." He chuckled.

"Damon, shut up!"

* * *

Elena rushed into Matt's house and saw him lying on the couch. Still... his breathing was labored... his chest was heaving and taking pain every time it rose. "Matt?" Elena whispered as she walked closer.

Caroline was standing in one corner crying like there was no tomorrow. "I found him like that when I got here..."

"Elena," Matt wheezed. "I knew you'd come... you always come..."

"Matt you're not dying..." Elena choked. "You're not..."

Matt blinked... and...

Elena and Caroline screamed.

"This is just the beginning," Someone said from the doorway of Matt's house. "His death is only the beginning..."

Elena turned. "Lexi..."

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW :D


	2. Lexi's Return

"Lexi… you're back…" Elena gasped. "You... you were **_dead. _**You're supposed to be dead!"

"Well, girl, I'm breathing, aren't I?" asked Lexi.

"Damon _killed _you! He stabbed you in the heart!" Caroline protested.

"Well, who's that, 'Lena?" Lexi smirked at Caroline.

"My friend... Why are you back?"

"Yeah... why?" Caroline asked.

"Zip it, auburn head..." Lexi told Caroline. "Now, Elena, I don't know why I'm back, okay... All I remember was Damon stabbing me and my body was dumped at some near-by creek..."

"Who dumped you?"

"My mom..." Caroline said.

"Hey you, with the auburn hair. You're Caroline Forbes, right?"

"Yes..."

"Tell your mom that she's raised such a well-mannered child..." Lexi mocked. "I'm in no mood to entertain anyone today so just please, bear with me..."

"Lexi... how did you get back?"

"I DON'T KNOW, DAMMIT!" Lexi yelled.

"Hey Elena... I heard screamin' and oh my God..." It was Damon. "You're alive?"

"Hello Damon..." Lexi gave a flirtatious tone in her voice. "Yes, I'm alive and well... thank you very much..." She took one step and she was suddenly pressing Damon against the wall and pulling him by the roots of his hair as she whispered directly into his ear. "I'm older than you, which makes me stronger. I'm not in the mood today so try not to get on my _worst _side, got it?"

Damon winced and said. "Depends, what _is _your "_worst _side"?"

She growled and she slammed her knee into his groin.

"Oh... payback is such a bi-tch..." He fell and doubled over. "Oh God, Lexi..."

"So, Elena..." She returned to her old bubbly self. "Where's Stefan? And who's house is this?"

"This is Matt's house," Elena choked back the emerging tears. "And, I'm not telling you about Stefan until you tell me how you got back..."

"You drive a hard bargain... since, Stefan is my bff-fff-fff-fff-fff and a whole lot of Fs... I can't resist..." Lexi sighed. "Can I tell you when we get to Stefan's house? I have a bad feeling about this place..."

* * *

At the Salvatore house, Lexi propped her self against the fireplace, poking the fire with a poacher.

Damon was taking Vodka until he finally yelled. "So, are you telling us about how you got back or what?"

"I will! I'm just trying to get my words together!" Lexi yelled.

"Damon! Leave her alone..." Elena whispered into his ear. Suddenly he crushed his lips onto hers.

"What the hell was that for?" Lexi hissed. "I'm about to tell my wonderful tale and you crush your mouth against hers? What are you? Drunk?"

Elena pulled away. "Apparently, he is... Now, Lexi, tell..."

"Well, last night..." She blinked. "I _woke up_. As in, I literally woke up. And there was this really bright light coming from somewhere by the creek. So I got up and walked towards it. Apparently... it was Katherine... She ran to me and said 'Where is Elena?' and it was really shrill, so shrill that maybe even mice could hear it. I answered her with and automatic 'I don't know where Elena is' then she said 'You lie... of course you know where Elena is...' I told her 'I died the last time I saw her, Katherine, so, how should I know?' she got so angry that she sent me running... As for how I woke up... apparently, Stefan had stuffed vervaine into the pockets of this jacket so, after I died, I woke up, except I woke up three months too late..."

"You mean, you died in those clothes?" Caroline grimaced.

"Yes... I'm sorry if I haven't had the time to buy myself new designer duds..." Lexi hissed. "Elena, mind if I borrowed some clothes?"

"No, of course not..." Elena said.

"Now, for your part of the bargain. Where's Stefan?" She asked.

Elena and Damon stared at each other, then told Lexi in unison, "The Shi no Shi..."

* * *

"NO!" Lexi was still crying and yelling her heart out. "_WHY DID YOU LET HIM? DAMON! DAMN YOU! WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST LET HIM LEAVE? AND YOU!_" She yelled at Elena. "_DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHY HE LEFT? DID HE SAY ANYTHING?_"

"Lexi, Stefan didn't say why..." Elena whispered as she hugged her and cried along. "And... Damon..." She hissed at him. "You know Damon... he hates Stefan..."

"Why'd Stefan leave? Why did Stefan have to go?"

"I-I... He didn't say..." Elena lied. She knew very well why he had left to go to the Shi no Shi. He was angry at Elena... for loving him but also wanting Damon... Elena choked back the rush of tears...  


* * *

PLEASE REVIEW :D THANKS :D 


	3. Elena and Damon's Afternoon

Elena Gilbert and Damon Salvatore take a walk on a dirt road in the woods, Elena was trying to get her mind off of Lexi and Stefan, while Damon was brooding, as usual, and hating his brother, as usual, and trying to find a way to get Elena to want him, as usual.

"I don't get it..." Elena mumbled.

"Don't get what?" Damon asked, kicking pebbles on the road.

"Never mind. I said I'm taking a walk to calm myself, and I'm going to take a walk and calm myself..."

"Yes, keep it that way... I don't feel like arguing right now..." Damon sighed.

Elena put her hands in her pocket and started taking deep calming breathes.

"This is nice..." He whispered.

"What is?"

"The woods... It's nice, for some reason, it's quiet, calm, peaceful, and the breeze is cool, the skies are blue, nice weather..." He whispered.

"Damon Salvatore, caring for calm times? How... how unnerving..." Elena mocked.

"I dunno. It's just really nice..."

Elena put her fingers to her temples and moved them in a circular motion.

"You okay?" Damon was getting worried.

"Yeah," She smirked. "Just a slight headache, nothing to worry about..."

"Nothing to worry about? Elena, that could be a tumor or whatever else! Yes, it's something to worry about!" Damon grabbed her by the forearms. "We're going to sit down and rest for a while..."

"What ever you say, Sir. You're the _doctor _here..." Elena kid.

* * *

They sat down by a huge tree, sitting between two huge roots, cuddled against each other.

"I like this..." Elena whispered, her head against Damon's shoulder.

"Like what, Elena?" Damon asked.

"It's nice and quiet... and for once, you're calm..." She snuggled up closer. "It's getting cold..."

Damon wrapped an arm around Elena and brought her closer.

"Thank you..." She breathed. "Thank you for being kind to me today..."

"I'm always kind to you. You just don't know it because you're so caught up in trying not to get on to my bad side..." He whispered to himself once Elena had fallen asleep. He carried her in his arms and calmly walked back to his house, silently drinking in the calm, serene moment.

* * *

Elena woke up on Damon's bed in Damon's bedroom feeling somewhat brand-new and fresh.

"Sorry if you had to wake up in here..." Damon told her from the edge of the bed. "Lexi's busy trying to drown herself in her tears in his bedroom."

"Still not over it, is she?" She rubbed her fingers against her temples again.

"Elena, are you okay?" Damon placed his hand over the ones on her temples.

Her hands were burning up and it sent electricity down her arms. "Yes, I'm fine, Damon..." She smiled. "Really, I am..." She blinked. "I... uh, what time is it?"

Damon hesitantly let go of her hands and turned to look at the wall clock. "It's 4:43pm... why?"

"I should be getting home. Aunt Judith might be getting worried..." She blinked a few times and shook her head. "But then again, maybe she won't be worried. I am Dead Girl, right? Elena not so Gilbert, right?" She started mumbling to herself.

"Elena, what are you talking about?"

"Nothing, my stupid aunt thinks I'm not supposed to be around her or my sister. I want to slap her senseless..."

"Want me to kill her for you?" Damon joked.

"That won't be necessary, Damon..."

"Anyway, to me, she _is _dead..."

Damon's cellphone rang and he answered it immediately. "Damon's phone, how may I not help you? and why the hell are you calling?"

Elena choked back a laugh as she watched and listened carefully to Damon's conversation. He put it on loud-speaker.

"Very funny, Mr. Salvatore..." came a voice that was identical to Elena's, except, there was something mean about this voice.

"Katherine..." Damon and Elena both gasped and he continued it with, "You're supposed to be dead, remember? You're the reason why Elena died the first time!"

"That's what you all thought, Mr. Salvatore..."

"You turned into ash... and what's with all this "Mr. Salvatore" crap? Mr. Salvatore is my father!"

"Ah, Giuseppe, Conte di Salvatore... That mad drunk? Always beating and punishing the Salvatore brothers... because you, Damon, were supposedly worthless and meant nothing... and because Stefan had "_killed_" the Salvatore brothers' mother during birth... Brought home mistresses _**younger **_than his own sons! The Salvatore boys were always mocked because of this embarrassing ordeal... Isn't that right, Damon? Your father _always _beat you... **ALWAYS _beat you _**... he hurt you... didn't it hurt you, to know that your own father would do such?" Katherine was amused.

Damon was silently trying to control his breathing and temper and he burst the moment Katherine had said, "He never loved you..." She said with a pitying tone. "He never loved you, Damon... were you the type who vied for his father's attention? Well, he never told you, but he showed you how much he _didn't _love you... You're a sad boy, Damon... Longing for his father's love and not whips..." Amused with herself, she hung up. Damon hurled the phone towards the wall and it shattered into splinters of plastic and glass.

"Damon!" Elena gasped. She, herself, was crying... she didn't know that Damon and Stefan had experienced that, all the more for Damon...

Damon was kneeling on the floor, with his hands in his face, he was quietly _crying_... Damon Salvatore was crying... centuries of locking it up inside him... he finally burst into tears and flooded out five centuries' worth of pain, hurt, anger, jealousy, and longing.

"Damon..." She wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "That was nothing. Damon, you're going to be fine. Katherine was just trying to hurt you." Damon remained unresponsive to her. "Damon, tell me how you feel..." she told him. It didn't work... "Damon, it's Elena who's talking to you... please answer me... Damon..."

Damon looked up and looked Elena straight in the eye. The beautiful tear-streaked face was showing a lot of pain. So much pain that it tore Elena in two. She placed her palms against his cheeks and his eyes closed at her touch. She planted a kiss on his forehead. One one both his eyelids, she tasted the salty tears. One on both his cheeks. And lastly, she kissed him on the lips. It was a gossamer kiss that became as intense as burning passion. Damon stood and guided back to his bed without breaking the kiss and lay her down gently, with one knee bent against the wooden frame of the bed, then he followed her down.

Elena was afraid of breaking the kiss. She didn't have to breathe; Damon was becoming the air that she needed. She slid her hands from behind his neck, down to his back and under his shirt, feeling his skin burn beneath her finger tips.

Damon pulled away and pressed his forehead against hers.  
Elena, shocked by the sudden parting said, "Why? Don't stop..."  
"Elena..." Damon started, but Elena stopped him just as easily by kissing him hard.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW AND I'M OPEN TO CRITICISM (criticize all you want :D they're also tips written in an offensive way :D) AND SUGGESTIONS... THANKS :D


	4. Too Sick for Dinner?

_**Elena's POV **_

I can't think...  
Damon's kiss has clogged my brain.  
What if Stefan really left because of what's been happening between me and Damon?  
But... Damon and I have nothing between us... except that kiss...  
Everything is so possible, but impossible right now... I can be with Damon, but I also want Stefan; I can leave Stefan, but I don't want to abandon Stefan; I can just finish Damon, and go back to Stefan, but I don't want to hurt Damon's feelings.  
_**WHAT DO I REALLY WANT?  


* * *

**_"Elena?" She heard Damon's muffled voice coming from somewhere. Elena had fallen asleep in Damon's arms right after the kiss.

"Damon?" She answered with an equally muffled voice.

"Get up, Elena..." came Lexi's voice.

At that minute, she woke up immediately. What had happened between Damon and Lexi while I was asleep? She thought. Did they do something behind my back? What was Damon doing? Is he trying to hurt my feelings? The questions all came rushing out at once.

"No, Elena... Nothing happened, honey..." Lexi whispered. "You're burning up. You've got a fever..." She sounded so kind and gentle.

"I... what?" Elena was shocked. "How high?"

"High enough to make you think you're a frying pan, hon..."

"Damon... how did it happen?"

"I don't know, Elena... You just fell asleep in my arms and suddenly, you were burning up and twitching..." Damon said.

"How are you, Lexi?" Elena asked.

"Oh, I'm fine, hon. The question isn't 'how are you, Lexi' but, how 'are you, Elena?'"

"I feel great! How can I have a fever?"

"I don't know... just stay here and rest..." Lexi said and left to go to Dr. Alpert.

"Elena, just close your eyes..." Damon said as her stroked her cheek with his fingers repeatedly.

"I can't..." Elena whispered.

"Why?"

"My eyes hurt..."

"How?" Damon was close to running after Lexi.

"I just feel like crying... I don't know why..." Elena whispered.

"Then try to let the tears flow out..." Damon sighed and turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"None of your business, Elena... now, rest..." He didn't turn to answer, instead he answered over his shoulder.

I feel as if I'd just been slapped! Elena thought to herself... He was so kind... and now, he's a block of ice again...

"That's how life is, Elena..." Then he left her.

Lexi came running back in holding a glass of something that looked like red wine... but darker. "Where's Damon?"

"He left..." Elena sighed.

"Why?"

"In his words, I suppose he'd say 'None of your business, Lexi' like he told me..."

"He told you 'None of your business, Lexi'?"

"No, but with my name... so, what's that?" She pointed at the glass that Lexi held in her hands.

"Well, it's Black Magic... remember it?"

"How did you know that I used to drink that...?"

"Oh please... Damon got you drunk on this stuff, remember?"

"But..."

"Just drink it, Elena..."

"Who said?"

"I said and well... Alpert said so, too..."

"Wait," Elena choked. "Even Alpert knows about vampires?"

"Why wouldn't Alpert know? It's really old news, Elena... Only people who are really close to the Salvatore boys would know... Now, drink..."

"One more question... where did you get the Black Magic?"

"I summoned it like I always do..."

"Okay, good to know..." Elena took the glass and drank it down all at once.

"Whoa! You're not supposed to drink it like that! That's how you get drunk so easily..." Lexi shook her head.

Elena giggled like a drunk girl. "Le-kshi..." She slurred out. She giggled again. "Where's Dam'n? He left... Why'd he leave? Le-kshi... why'd he leave?" She was suddenly crying. "Dam'n..." Then she passed out.

Lexi laughed a bit and carried Elena off the bed and brought her back to her house.

* * *

"Who are you?" Aunt Judith asked Lexi. "Why are you carrying Elena like that?"

"Oh, I'm Lexi... and Elena here passed out over at Matt's house..." Lexi acted naturally, as if she were a really close friend of Elena's.

"And why'd she pass out?"She seemed very hesitant about letting Lexi _and _Elena in.

"Oh, we were cooking some stroganoff and the smell hit her like a bomb... and she got dizzy, then passed out..." Lexi said.

"Why should I believe you?"

Lexi was full of it and getting impatient with the batty old aunt. She looked straight into Aunt Judith's eyes. "You, Judith Gilbert, are going to let me and Elena in and you are going to forget all that you know about vampires and Elena's death... She never died and you never found out about vampires..."

Aunt Judith blinked and said, in a hypnotized gaze. "Oh, hi, Lexi, come in! Elena's room is upstairs, the first door on the right."

"Thanks, Ms. Gilbert..." Lexi walked in and carried Elena into her room and found Elena's little sister on the bed.

"Who are you?" The little girl asked.

"I'm Lexi, Elena's friend..." She became her usual bubbly self again. "And, who are you?"

"I'm Margaret, Elena's little sister... what happened to her?" She pointed at Elena's limp body.

"She fainted, Margaret..."

"She's not going to die again, is she?" She was on the verge of bursting into tears.

"You know?" Lexi was shocked.

"Yes, I know..."

"Come here, Margaret..."

Margaret went to Lexi... "I'm going to make this quick, because I really need to put Elena down..."

"Okay..." Margaret whispered.

"Margaret," Lexi stared into Margaret's eyes, just as she did with Aunt Judith. "You know nothing about what happened to Elena... Elena never died. She was never killed. She's not a monster. And she's really here..."

In the same hypnotized gaze, Margaret nodded. Lexi put Elena on her bed and left.

* * *

Elena woke up on her bed in her own room and everything seemed so peaceful.

"Elena!" called Aunt Judith.

She sounds... happy... as if nothing ever happened in the past few days... Elena thought as she made her way to the living room.

"Yes?" Elena asked as she hesitantly sat down.

"Someone came to visit you and he's waiting at the front porch. A very handsome young man, I'd say..." Aunt Judith smiled.

Elena said thanks and went to the porch.

"Excuse me..." Elena said. The guy was wearing a tux, holding a bag, and had his back to her. Something about him was familiar but at the same time wasn't.

The guy turned and Elena saw Damon. Elena gasped, he looked... amazing... gorgeous... and beautiful.

"Hello, Elena..." Damon smiled.

"Damon... why are you... what's the occasion?" Elena asked.

"Elena, would you come with me to dinner?" Damon asked.

"But, Damon..."

"Only as friends... nothing more..." He smiled.

"Yes... but why?" Elena asked.

"I just wanted to know what it would be like to go to dinner with Elena Gilbert..." He chuckled. "Unless, you're still too sick for dinner?"

"Of course, I'd go..." Elena beamed. "But, I don't think I have the perfect dress..."

"Here... all taken care of..." He gave her the bag. "I'll wait here while you get dressed..."

"No, you wait upstairs..." Elena blushed. "I mean, you wait in my room while I get dressed in the bathroom... I don't like you hanging out with my nutcase... I mean, Aunt..."

"Of course..." Damon smiled his 250 mega-watt smile.

* * *

Elena opened the bag in the bathroom and saw an emerald green halter dress with golden and black swirls on the hem and a pair of black Salvatore Ferragamo stilettos.

She dressed into them immediately and fixed her hair by putting a lock of hair into a braid and positioning it on her head to make it look like a headband made of hair then she applied a little face powder and lip-gloss. She wasn't the type to apply make-up anymore, she wanted to be natural.

* * *

When Elena got out of the bathroom, Damon stopped breathing. Elena was beautiful.

They went to Aunt Judith and she burst into tears. "Elena, you're so beautiful! What's the occasion?"

"Damon and I are going to dinner _as friends only_..." Elena said. "See you later, Aunt Judith..." Then they went to Damon's Ferrari.

* * *

"Seriously..." Elena chuckled. "_Salvatore Ferragamo_?"

"It had my name, so I bought it..." He grinned.

This is gonna be great... Elena thought.

* * *

**PWEASE REVIEW :D 3**


	5. Extremely Unexpected

"So... why did you ask me to dinner? You don't eat, Damon..." Elena asked as she forked a small portion of her salad.

"Like I said... I wanted to know what it would be like to take you out... Stefan always said it was heaven... and I wanted to see what he meant by it... no in a gross way..." He said.

"Well, now that I'm here. What do you think?" Elena asked... she was blushing far too much for her to handle.

Damon chuckled. "Do you always blush around me?" He stroked her cheek with his fingers.

"No..." She lied then bit her lip very hard. Damon's changing... She thought to herself, making sure that Damon wouldn't read her mind. He's changing and his change is making me want to like him...

"Elena..." He smiled and sighed and placed his hand around a glass of water and drank.

"Damon, let's pay the bill and let's go for a stroll back in the woods..." Elena suggested.

Damon didn't have to be told twice. He paid the bill immediately and they went back into his car and drove to the woods.

* * *

It was a cold night, winter was approaching.

Elena remembered Damon told her a long time ago, "_By the end of winter, you'd be mine_" or something near those lines.

And winter was fast approaching... she was becoming his... Where was Stefan when she needed him? Oh, right, he'd be at the Shi no Shi...

Damon was quiet... unusually quiet. He was thinking about something.

They stopped by a huge cedar tree and Elena stopped and leaned against it. Her feet were killing her.

"Damon, let's stop a while... 360 meters on heels is a pain..." Elena said. Damon nodded and followed her and leaned against the tree. "Damon? You're very quiet... is something wrong?"

Damon just blinked.

"Damon... You're not always this quiet. What's wrong?" Elena put her hand on his and said, "Damon, look at me... are you okay?"

Damon turned and pinned both her arms to the tree, his lips were just inches away from hers. Her breathing picked up and her heart beats resembled the wings of a humming bird. He kissed her unexpectedly. "Damon," She gasped once his lips had parted from hers. He kissed her again, and this time, Elena was responding to it in every way that she could. He released her hands and cupped her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. Their breathing became synchronized and their hearts were beating to the same rhythm.

* * *

Someone was lurking in the woods. Someone who'd be really angry when he sees Elena and Damon together.

He took a few steps forward and finally saw the two leaning against the tree and kissing each other as if each kiss were the air they needed to breathe.

"_DAMON!_" He yelled.

Elena stopped and Damon took a step back.

"Matt?" Elena gasped. Full of horror and confusion.

"Whoa... Mutt lives..." Damon mumbled in a really low voice as he wrapped his arm around Elena's waist.

"I heard that!" Matt roared.

"You heard it?" Elena asked.

"Of course I heard it, Elena... why wouldn't I hear it?"

"We're several feet away from him, how can he hear us?" Elena whispered to Damon.

"Even I don't know... His mind is... uh... unreadable..." Damon whispered back. "_Very inconvenient if you ask me... and how did Mutt learn that?_"

"You guys are twelve meters away from me, doesn't that sound abnormal?" Matt asked.

"Very..." Elena and Damon said.

"You guys have to figure out why..." Matt grinned.

_Don't tell me..._ Elena thought silently to Damon... keeping her thoughts blocked from Matt. _Is it possible? Is he really a vamp-_

_Possible... but then it would be easier for me to read his mind, since I _am _older and stronger... _Damon did the same. _But, he's so new that he can't learn to shield his mind just yet. It takes years and years, or maybe centuries, of practice..._

_It just seems so... _impossible... _He _can't _be a vampire_...

_Wanna bet? _Damon asked as he aimed a ball of Power towards Matt's head and hurled it towards him.

Matt didn't avoid it in time but he was able to run away under a second with only getting a scratch. "You son of a Bitch!" He yelled.

"Me?" Damon smirked. "Did your mother even know who your father was? Because I know who he is..."

* * *

_**Final Edited version... so busy with school :( Anyhoo, just keep on reading :D :-bd  
**_


	6. Damon?

"Damon... don't do this..." Elena begged. "That's not some topic that you can toy with..."

"I'm not toying with anything, love..." Damon grinned.

"What are you playing at, Damon?" Matt asked.

"Nothing... Forget I even said anything."

"You know my father..." Matt breathed out. "Damon, who is he?"

"You'll have to figure out yourself..." Damon said.

"Damon!" Matt yelled.

* * *

**(_I seriously feel as if this story is going no where... any suggestions? this story plot is just a bit ... pffffft... blegh... dragging...)_**

"Damon..." Elena hissed. "I suggest you don't say anything if you're just going to play around with Matt... if not, I'm going home..." Elena started off and left for her house.

"Oh, come on, Elena," Damon sighed. "You're not being fun..." He gave Matt one long sideward glance and said, "Fine, all I can tell you is that I know your father's name, but not him _personally_... and that all you need to know about him is in a journal. But apparently, I don't have it with me. It's back at the house..."

"Then, I'll got follow you guys and get it..." Matt beamed.

"_What? _Are you _INSANE?_ No human can come into the house! Save for Elena..." Damon was appalled. He looked at Elena, who stood fifteen meters away, and saw her face. It said, _Let him in or I won't go in with you_. Damon sighed again. "Fine, the mutt can come in..."

Matt, not minding what Damon had just said, followed them to retrieve the journal.

* * *

"What's with Damon?" Lexi asked Elena as she grabbed her by the arm and into the kitchen. Matt was with Damon in the living room, with the fireplace, the liquor cart, couches, and all the other glass showcases with Stefan's car collections, books, and other liquor.

"What do you mean?" Elena whispered back.

"Just a couple of days ago, he was the hard-to-please type and the no-show type and the stay-away-I'll-kill you type. Now, he's... Is he going _soft_?" Lexi asked and peered out of the kitchen to check on the two guys, Elena did the same.

"What if he is?" Elena asked. "That's a very good thing, isn't it?"

"Well, yeah... I guess it is... but don't you find it surreal?"

"Not at the moment. But, maybe when I see more of this particular kindness... then, I'll find it surreal..."

* * *

**_Elena's POV_**

_Miss me? _Damon projected that thought into my head pretty loudly, but Lexi wouldn't be able to hear because it's just between us.

_Damon, you could tone it down a bit... _I answered back just as loud. I saw him cringe. _Anyway, no, I don't miss you..._

_Aw, you sure? I'm standing here in the living room and I can see you and Lexi staring at me... You guys think I'm _hot_, don't you?_

_Yeah, maybe... when you're surrounded by the hottest of all flames. Then I'll think you're hot..._

_And, just what is that _hottest flame,_ Elena? _He purred.

God, I made him think wrong. _Definitely not me._

_Okay, you said it. _Then aloud, he said, "Matt, you won't believe what Elena, there in the kitchen," He pointed out to me. "Told me!"

"What?" Matt removed his face from the journal.

_**(End of Elena's POV)**_

* * *

"She wants to go and have..." Elena cut him off.

"I want to go and have a good time tonight..." What the hell was that? Elena thought to herself. "In my... In my room... where I can be alone..." Oh God, what am I saying? She hissed at herself. "What am I saying?"

"Elena?" Damon, Matt, and Lexi stared at her, all of them, each of their faces had that appalled look; like they wanted to throw up. Except, Damon also must've had other plans.

"Elena, hon, you okay?" Lexi asked as she led her to the living room couch. "What were you just saying?"

"You want to have a good time, in your room, alone?" Matt choked out. "You serious?"

"HA!" Damon yelled. "I knew it! Elena _**was **_capable of such things!"

"_**DAMON, YOU BASTARD!**_" Elena sprung off the couch and flung her arms around Damon's neck and tried to strangle him. "You gigantic ass! You son of a -! I am going to rip your eyes out, then your heart, then all your internal organs and burn them to the ground along with your sorry, pathetic, disgusting body!" She slammed her fist into Damon's jaw and missed but hit him really hard on the lip. She punched him again, but Damon flinched and it caused Elena's knuckles to graze his fangs and it cut her and made her bleed.

"Elena..." Damon quivered as Elena's blood started dripping into his mouth.

"I think we should leave..." Lexi whispered as she left with Matt.

Elena was straddled against Damon and her blood was dripping down very quickly. "I'm going to leave..." Elena whispered.

"No, you're not." Damon grabbed her wrist and placed her knuckles against his lips. Elena, still straddled against him, couldn't leave; once Damon pressed his cool lips against her skin, she was mesmerized.

"Damon, please..." She whispered as she leaned forward and pressed her cheek against his chest.

"Alright. Just this once..." He pressed his lips against her head and let her go.

* * *

**_I honestly need suggestions... this story feels dragging..._**


	7. Longlost and Unexpected

***Finally, after (how long?) days of not touching the laptop and computer, I am back. Had three days of exams... but it's over! Christmas break! \m/

* * *

**"Elena, do you know anyone named Jeremy?" asked Aunt Judith.

"Who?" Elena asked as she went to her Aunt in the living room. She was in her room only a few minutes ago, wrapping gauze around her knuckles.

"This boy, Jeremy Gilbert... he says he's related to you." Aunt Judith pointed at the boy seated on the couch.

"You're related to me?" Elena asked the boy. He looked like he could've been sixteen or seventeen. Brown hair, brown eyes, tall, lean.

"Yes, don't you remember?" Jeremy asked.

"Related in what way?" Elena asked as she signaled for her Aunt to leave the two. Her Aunt left.

"I'm your brother." He said.

"I don't have a brother..."

"You do, and that's me..." He said.

"What the hell? What century are you from?" Elena shrieked. "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Jeremy Gilbert!" He tried to tell her calmly. "You are Elena Gilbert, boyfriend is Stefan Salvatore who has a brother who's Damon Salvatore, they're both vampires from the eighteen hundreds and you have a vampire named Katherine Pierce who's after you..."

"I'm Elena Gilbert," She hissed. "Boyfriend is Damon Salvatore, who's brother is the ex-boyfriend Stefan Salvatore, who are both vampires from the FIFTEEN hundreds and I have a vampire who's named Katherine Von Schwartschild who's no longer after me. GET YOUR INFORMATION STRAIGHT, and I DO NOT HAVE A BROTHER!"

Margaret came running in. "Elena, is someone hurting you? Why are you yelling?"

"Margaret, not now." Elena said.

"Who's that?" Jeremy hissed.

"My _sister, _her name is Margaret and she's four." Elena said. "I'm sorry, but, Jeremy, you should leave. I really don't know who you are..."

"I have proof that I am related to you..." He said.

* * *

**_I am going to add a twist. Though, it does not involve Alaric and Isobel being the parents...

* * *

_**"What?" Elena asked.

"There was a car crash... on Wickery Bridge. Your, well, our parents died. Drowned in a creek... remember?"

"How did you-?"

"I have pictures of when we were younger..." Jeremy said as he pulled out pictures from the pocket of his jacket. It was the two of them when they where younger. "And in this house is my birth certificate."

"Really? Where?" Elena asked.

"In your... _our _parent's room, in a box under the dresser..." Jeremy said.

"Margaret, make sure he doesn't leave, I'm just going to get something..." Elena left Margaret to watch Jeremy.

* * *

Elena was at the door of her parent's room. The door has been locked since the night of the accident. She felt tears come as she placed the key and turned the knob.

She slowly walked in talking in the musty but homey smell and went to get the box under the dresser. She got it and pulled the certificate and looked at it. She gasped and dropped the box in shock.

* * *

She ran down and started crying a waterfall's worth of tears and threw her arms around Jeremy's neck and hugged him as hard as she could. "Thirteen years! You were gone for thirteen years! Why only now?" She whispered into his ear.

"Judith..." He whispered back as small beads of tears came out. "She sent me away..."

* * *

Damon walked into Elena's house and saw her hugging some guy that he didn't know. Jealousy flared up he immediately walked in and slammed the door. "WHO THE HELL IS THAT?"

"Damon, this is-"

"Are you cheating on me?" He hissed.

"Damon, no! I would never-"

"Who the hell is he?"

"Damon, this is my brother!" She yelled.

"But, you don't have a brother!" He breathed.

"That's what I thought... Now, I know that my aunt has messed with my life!" Elena yelled and Aunt Judith came to her.

"And just what did I do to you?" She asked.

"My brother! You kept him away from me! Why?"

"I didn't like him. So, once your parents died, I sent him to my sister... Jenna..."

"I hated her..." Jeremy muttered.

"I messed your life, didn't I?" Aunt Judith asked.

"Yes! You did!" Elena yelled.

Damon, feeling useless, yelled. "NO ONE MESSES WITH ANYONE! Only I can do that! And I am going to mess with you." He pointed at Judith.

"Damon..." Elena whispered.

"No one is allowed to ruin your life, Elena." Damon said...

"Oh, really? Well, what do you call the first few months that I've known you? Isn't that called ruining my life?" She hissed at him and grabbed him by the shirt collar and was actually able to drag him into the kitchen. "My family, my rules..." She glared at him. "You can't just barge in here uninvited or unannounced and start yelling at my Aunt and long-lost brother..."

"Elena..." He started but Elena stopped him.

"No, just leave... I'll see you in the morning. Not tonight... okay?" She tried to maintain a certain level of composure but tipped it off a bit by sounding as if she were trying not to erupt like a volcano.

"Elena, I needed to talk to you... It's about..."

"No, Damon, if it can wait till morning, then wait... please..." Elena whispered.

"Elena! It can't wait!" Damon yelled.

"THEN WHAT IS IT?"

"Stefan."

* * *

**_review please (*.*)_**


	8. Delena's Beginning?

**beep beep beep **came the alarm clock in Elena's room. It was 5:30 am and memories of last night were fuzzy. The last thing she remembered before fainting was-

_"THEN WHAT IS IT?"_

_"Stefan." _

Then she blacked out. That's all she remembered from Damon. And speaking of Damon, he was perched on the branch of the tree right in front of her bedroom window as a crow. Watching her with his ominous black eyes.

Elena silently slipped out of her bed and put on her black robe and opened the windows. The wind came in very quickly, bringing in ice cold air, and suddenly, Damon was already seated on her bed.

"Why are you here, Damon?" Elena asked grouchily. "It's 5:30, couldn't you have set my alarm clock to seven? It's a Saturday after all..."

"Well, I can't wait for seven am to arrive. This is very important." Damon said just as impatiently and grouchily.

"Well? What is it?"

"Like I told you last night; Stefan..."

"And?" That woke her up just a little bit.

"He's back..."

"Really?" Now, she was really awake.

"But, not for you... or me... or anyone else, except for..." Damon stopped.

"Not me? Then who?" She hissed.

"Why would I tell you? You'd end up killing her anyway..."

"Damon..."

"Lexi. He's back for Lexi..."

"He's... no..." Then she stumbled back, full of horror and pain and grief, then everything was black.

* * *

"Elena..." came a muffled voice.

"She's not waking up..." came another voice, but it was a girl.

"This is what happens when you have to come back..." it was obviously Damon.

Elena shifted her weight in her bed. Damon had carried her off the floor and placed her there. "Damon," She mumbled. "Make them leave. Make the go away... I don't want them in here."

"Are you sure?" Damon asked. "Stefan and Lexi came here to talk to you..."

"No. I won't talk. Tell them to leave, now." Elena whispered into Damon's ear as he leaned forward to whisper into her ear.

"Well," Damon stood straight and looked at Stefan and Lexi. "You guys heard her. Leave."

"Damon, show them out the door and come back right away, we need to talk..." Elena said. It was obvious that she was so close to crying her heart out.

"Elena, love... I need to tell you something..." Stefan tried to walk past Damon.

"Don't call me _Elena _or _Love_!" She snapped and sat up-right. "You no longer have the right to call me either one."

"Saint Stefan and Lexi, just get out already..." Damon hissed.

"I'm back for Lexi and it's not how you think it would be!" Stefan pleaded.

"Really? Tell me why! Tell me now! You've got ten seconds..." Elena said, not giving him the time of day at all. "Nine! Eight! Seven! Six!... FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO!... Damon, make them leave!" She cried like there was no tomorrow.

"Stefan, get you and your little friend out, _**now**_..." Damon kept an eerie calmness to his voice.

Lexi shoved Stefan out and tears formed in her eyes. Elena must've thought her a traitor by now.

"Elena..." Damon whispered as he closed and locked her door and sat by her.

"Lexi must've thought that she could use me and make me end up liking you so that she was sure of the time when I'd be over him... Well, I guess it worked. I am so stupid..." She covered her face with her hands. "She's probably telling Stefan about how much of an idiot I am and that I'm easily deceived by people who could be my _friends_..."

"Elena, no, you are not stupid at all... Stefan and Lexi are..." Damon placed his hands on her shoulders.

"How am I sure that you, too, aren't deceiving me?" Elena turned to face him. "You won't use me? Like Lexi did? Her plan worked... it made me love you..." She started to mumble.

"You..." Damon was amazed. Elena Gilbert... in love... with _**him**_**. **

Elena turned her body to face him completely and wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Just feeling him against her made her feel warm, especially on a cold morning like now at 6 am...

Damon placed a gossamer kiss on her cheek and Elena's closed eyes flew open. It sent tingles from the flesh on her cheek down her spine.

"Are you okay?" He whispered against her cheek.

"Yes," She shivered. His cool lips and the cold wind made her feel like a statue of ice. "It's just a bit cold in here..."

"Do you want coffee?" He asked, gently pressing his lips against her cheek.

"Yes, please..." She smiled.

"You'll have to let go of me, Elena..." He said, obviously referring to her arms around him.

"I don't want to..." She said.

"Then, no coffee..." He teased. She let go of him and at that instant, she felt so alone and empty.

Damon stood up and carried her off the bed and brought her down with him. She pressed her cheek against his chest.

He placed her on the couch. Her _Aunt _Judith, Margaret, and long-lost brother Jeremy were all out of town for the week.

Today, which is Saturday, until Friday, Elena thought. I have this house all to myself... She smiled to herself. Thinking of all the things she could do, but school was in her way...

Elena turned on the TV and the weather report was the first thing she saw.

"...And as for Fell's Church, Virginia... they should be expecting a big snow storm and a black-out for at least six or seven days. And it is advised that classes should be canceled until further notice..."

Elena turned it off and a grin escaped her lips. Damon came in and saw her grinning.

"What happened?" Damon asked as he handed her the steaming mug of coffee.

"The house all to myself for a week, big bad snow storm on the way, a black out for the whole week, and no school..." Elena smiled as she took a sip of the hot coffee.

"Elena, what's running through your head?" Damon raised an eyebrow.

"Oh... nothing..." She said in a sweet tone that was sweet enough to be infested with ants.

"Elena?"

"Just wait... for the dark..." She said in a sly tone. "When the lights in every corner of this house won't be working..."

"Okay..."

"Damon, for a guy who is cocky like no one else... you should probably know where this is going, right?" Elena gave up on giving him hints and sat up with a pout and her arms crossed above her stomach. Then, she unfolded her arms and placed her hands on Damon's cheeks and sang a part of Hello, I Love You by The Cure... "_Do you think you'll be the guy to make the queen of the angels sigh?_" Her voice itself was purely angelic.

Damon smiled back with the same sly expression and put his hand over hers and leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead.

He watched as Elena made her way up the stairs and her words echoed in his head. _Do you think you'll be the guy to make the queen of the angels sigh?

* * *

**Please review... I checked the story statistics and I was SO HAPPY! :)**_


	9. The Storm Enters

Damon had left Elena's house to get something from the boarding house. Vervain. The plant, the oils, the powder, everything vervain.

He heard the wind howl wildly and just stuffed whatever clothing he could pack into his bag. He drove to Elena's house very quickly and found her seated on the windowsill overlooking the street. She waived her hand and smiled at him.

He got out of his car and lightning quick, he was in Elena's room and the stuff he brought were all on the floor.

"Oh, I see you came prepared..." Elena giggled as she rummaged through his bag and saw all the vervain that he brought.

"One week and you're alone in this house. I thought that I could camp out in your living room and put vervain in every room." He lifted her off the ground and cradled her in his arms.

"The living room?" Elena hissed. "Damon Salvatore is _not _sleeping in the living room!"

"Oh, really? And _why _can't Damon Salvatore sleep in the living room?" He pressed his lips against her forehead.

"That's the coldest place in the house during winter and snow storms."

"As if the cold would really bother me..." Damon chuckled.

"You are not sleeping there because I have set the extra mattress by the window and if you're sleeping down there, then that means I went through all the effort of bringing the mattress out of the closet and cleaning it and putting clean sheets on them..."

"Oh, fine..." Damon said and kissed her softly.

* * *

"Elena! The door was open so I let myself in!" It was Caroline and she was already walking in her hall.

They hadn't heard her. "Elena!"

She opened her bedroom door and saw something that she'd never expected to see in a million years; Damon lying on Elena's bed with Elena straddled against Damon's waist and they were both kissing as if each kiss were really the air they needed.

"Oh my God..." Caroline gasped.

Elena and Damon stopped and their lips made a smacking sound. Damon propped himself on his elbows and Elena put a hand on her mouth.

"What's happening here?" Caroline asked with a tone that sounded as if she were stopping herself from laughing.

"Why are you in here?" Damon and Elena asked simultaneously.

"Well, Elena. You wouldn't answer your phone and home phone so I came here myself to give you this..." Caroline brought out a piece of paper and Elena got off of Damon and took the paper.

Elena read the paper and gasped. "Oh my God..."

"'_Oh my God_' exactly!" Caroline said.

"I feel kind of left out here." Damon said as he sat up on the bed. "What's happening?"

"Meredith is getting married..." Elena said. "To Alaric..."

"Isn't she too young?" Damon asked.

"Damon, Caroline, Meredith, and I are all eighteen. Bonnie is the youngest. She's only turning eighteen..." Elena rolled her eyes.

"Oh... I always thought that Meredith was the youngest..."

"Well, I ought to go now..." Caroline said and grabbed the paper. "Go on, do continue your... _activities_." Then she left.

Elena rolled her eyes and locked the door of her room and sat on Damon's lap. "I feel like doing something... but, I don't know what..." Elena sighed. "Before the power dies out and we can't see anything..." She surprised Damon with a fierce kiss and he responded to it immediately. It was amazing and it was like a bright warm fire on a cold, dark, winter day.

"Elena..." Damon managed to say between kisses.

"What?" She was nuzzling her face against his neck.

"I think the power's already out..."

"Damn..." She got off and stood up. "Let's get some flashlights, candles, and lighters..."

"I'll go get them. Tell me where."

Elena, stumbled against everything in her way. "Stupid human eyes... Ow. GOD!" She tripped over the chair near the dresser and fell flat on her chest. "GOD..."

"Elena, you okay?" Damon held out a hand and Elena couldn't see it. She flung her arms around feeling for his hand.

"Damon, where is your hand? It is too dark for me to see..." Elena hissed.

Damon chuckled and just took her hand. "You could've done that minutes ago..." She added.

"Well... I wanted to know if you'd ever find my hand..." He was laughing at her! How could he laugh at her?

"Oh, laugh at me will you. Get the flashlights, candles, and lighter in the broom closet in the kitchen right next to the stove."


	10. Her Thoughts on Katherine

**_Wow, I am back \m/ it's been so long. Like four months? That's long for me :))_**

**_Okay, so here I am and I am going to do the next few chapters :) _**

* * *

PREVIOUSLY

_"Oh, laugh at me will you. Get the flashlights, candles, and lighter in the broom closet in the kitchen right next to the stove." _

_Elena, stumbled against everything in her way. "Stupid human eyes... Ow. GOD!" She tripped over the chair near the dresser and fell flat on her chest. "GOD..."_

_"Elena, you okay?" Damon held out a hand and Elena couldn't see it. She flung her arms around feeling for his hand._

_"Damon, where is your hand? It is too dark for me to see..." Elena hissed._

_Damon chuckled and just took her hand. "You could've done that minutes ago..." She added._

_"Well... I wanted to know if you'd ever find my hand..." He was laughing at her! How could he laugh at her?_

_"Oh, laugh at me will you. Get the flashlights, candles, and lighter in the broom closet in the kitchen right next to the stove."  
_

* * *

"Very mature, Damon... very mature..." Elena mumbled as she flicked a flashlight on. "Damon?" She swung the light around, Damon couldn't be found. "What are you up to now, Damon?" She called out as she walked up the stairs carrying a vervain coated steak knife that she kept in the drawer with the utensils.

"Elena!" She heard his mocking, sing-song voice from up in one of the rooms.

"Come out, _Damon._" Elena mocked in the same tone as she climbed up the stairs, clutching the knife tightly in her hand.

"Playing games, are we?" He called out and appeared behind her. "What's with the knife?"

"Oh, it's nothing!" Elena giggled as she stuffed the knife into her bottoms, which was an extremely _stupid _move.

"Are you sure?" Damon couldn't read the expression on her face. It had come across surprised, scared, suspicious, and 'oh-it's-nothing!-you-saw-nothing!' It was confusing Damon and it frustrated him. "Elena, you're breathing has hitched, your eyes are dilating way too much, and it's too cold for you to be sweating right now. What's going on?"

"I... I... Damon, I may seem nuts right now; bipolar even, but... yeah..." Elena was speaking at a rapid pace, and took every part of Damon's will power not to shut her up. "I like you, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I know that. I've always known..." Damon ran his fingers through her hair.

"Then, you know that... even if I hate Stefan now, that, I'd prefer to stay away from you first?" Elena asked.

"What? Elena, you're confusing me..." Damon had stepped back from her and stared into her eyes.

"Even I'm confusing myself, but it makes a lot of sense if I didn't have to explain. It's hard to explain..." Elena rushed as she made hand gestures to support herself.

"Elena... what are you trying to say?" He was perplexed to the extent that he remembered that Damon Salvatore hardly ever got confused.

"I am so sorry for being and Almost Katherine..." Then she drew her steak knife and stabbed him just next to his belly button.

"Vervain? Why, Elena?" He gagged as he rolled onto the floor.

"I told you, It's very hard to explain!" Elena ran off into her room and the door slammed.

Damon was crying endlessly as he had had his undead heart broken again.

* * *

_Why am I doing this? What made me do this? WHO is making me do this? _Elena cried. _Why did I do that? I'd never do that. I'd **NEVER **do that!_

"Oh, really?" a voice drawled out from her bedroom window. "Really, Elena?" the voice cold and sardonic. "I mean, you haven't even thought of me as a possibility of the act?" _**Katherine**_.

"What the hell is your problem with me Katherine?" Elena cried out as she turned to face her and simultaneously heard Damon's pain filled cry from downstairs.

"Elena, must we go through this again?" Katherine said in a sing-song voice as she bobbed her head side to side. "Okay," she lapped her hands together. "Stefan and Damon are mine. You came in the way a hundred and so years later after I supposedly "died," in which I give myself applause because it was _**so **_convincing. Next, Stefan and Damon fell for the foolish, stupid, vulnerable, humane clone of myself," she gave a face of disgust and pretended to throw up. "And it _pissed _me off. So. I. Want. Them. Back. Gilbert." each word was emphasized by a heavy footstep as Katherine approached Elena in a deadly manner.

"Katherine... **KATHERINE!**" Elena yelled as the vampire was only three feet away.

Katherine fell to a halt. "What?"

"I am sick and tired of you!" Elena yelled out. "I am sick and tired of all the crap you have brought to me **_and _** the ones I care for the most."

"Where have I heard that bef-" Katherine chuckled but Elena stopped her.

"JUST SHUT UP, KATHERINE!" A kind of fury that Elena never knew that she'd possessed had just revealed itself now. Katherine cringed at the sound of Elena's voice. "I AM SICK OF HOW GREAT YOU THINK YOURSELF TO BE. YOU ARE JUST A VAIN, PERSISTENT, STUCK UP, PAIN IN THE... you get my point!"

"You do not talk to me like that, Elena." Katherine just giggled. "You'll regret it."

"What's there to regret? So what if I die because of telling you the truth? Suck it, Katherine!" Elena chuckled maniacally.

"Oh, I will." Katherine phased into her vampire self and lunged at Elena and bit her on the throat. Elena shrieked and thrashed about beneath Katherine.

"Get off me! Get off me!" Elena yelled and pulled at Katherine's hair. She grabbed Katherine's hand and pulled off the Lapis Lazuli ring and pulled the necklace off the vampire's neck and shoved them beneath her bed.

"All done _sucking it, _my dearest Elena..." then she left through the window.

_Good luck burning up, bitch, you'll need it... _Elena thought as she slipped on Katherine's ring and necklace.

* * *

_**It's so short T.T I know. But, promise... it'll be longer and less confusing next time :D**_

_**R&R 3**_


	11. Elena's Intervention

_**Hallo :3 I am gonna do this now :D I have a lot to say but... no one wants to hear chatter or read them :D**_

* * *

"Elena!" Came the pained yell of Damon from downstairs.

"Oh my God..." Elena cried. "Damon, I'm sorry..." she whispered and knelt next to him, pulling the knife out of his stomach.

"You, bitch!" He yelled and lunged after her.

"What? Damon, Damon, NO!" She tried to scurry away, but Damon had grabbed her by her throat and pinned her to the wall.

"Damon, it's me, Elena! Please!" She cried out.

"Elena? Katherine, don't be a bitch. Elena would never wear the lapis lazuli ring or necklace!" He hissed and pointed at Elena's hand clutching his forearm and her neck.

"Damon... Damon... please! _I have a heart beat!_" She yelled over and over again.

"Then, tell me the truth, _if _you are "Elena"... Did you mean it?" He asked, a single tear flowing out of his right eye. "Did you mean not wanting to be with me? Because, I can handle it. Centuries of pain would be nothing... I can handle pain really well..."

"Damon, I would never... I would never choose to leave you, please..." She whispered as she placed her hand against his cheek. His eyes closed on instinct. "I'm wearing this because I took it off of Katherine..."

"You..." his grip on her lessened and he put her on her feet.

"She's what made me stab you... she was somehow, possessing me from outside the house and she made me stab you..." Elena started crying... "I went upstairs and she attacked me and I pulled the jewelry off her."

"I should've known... I should've known..." He mumbled as he pressed his face into her hair and wrapped his arms around her possessively. "I should've known... I should've killed her the minute she returned... I'm so... so... so sorry..."

It was a moment of silence, questioning in silence...

_Katherine was here... but for what? What was her point in making me stab him? _

_If Katherine was here, then she must've wanted something from Elena... obviously she wanted the Salvatore brothers *smirk*_

"What did she want?" the question lingered in the dead air of the stormy night.

* * *

In a place located somewhere but also nowhere...

"What has happened before I came back to get you?" Stefan asked Lexi as they walked through the dark alley in one of the centers in the Shi no Shi.

"I'm not sure... Elena seemed happy with Damon... they actually went on a date..." Lexi whispered.

"What?" Had he heard right? They went on a _date?_ How was that possible? "Elena hates Damon..."

"Is that what you always think? That people _hate _Damon?" Lexi glared at Stefan. "Is that your everyday assumption of other people's relationships with Damon? that they _hate _him? Are you that one-sided?"

"Lexi..." Stefan started.

"I may be annoyed with your brother, but he can be a nice guy." She started to distance herself from Stefan and faced him. "If you just take your time to put your bad assumptions of him away and really get to know him..."

"He compelled you, didn't he..." Stefan's eyes narrowed.

"He can't compel me... He _isn_'t an Original..." Lexi spat and turned to continue walking.

"Fine... whatever... let's just go and get that formula for turning human, okay?" He called out and they turned down a corner.

* * *

_(*A/N- I'm gonna change on TV character's attitude... sorry... coz, I kinda can't perfect his attitude...)_

* * *

Elena had snuck out in the dead of the night wearing skimpy Katherine-like clothes that she had had in her closet for so many years.

It was a really tight, bust pushing, form fitting black leather dress that came with it's own black leather jacket and she matched it with her killer five-inch pumps and she put on and amount of make-up like there was no tomorrow just to get that sorta Katherine-like sinister look to her way too innocent face.

She needed answers, Damon told her not to go. But, she never really did listen.

She started testing her voice, trying to get the perfect bitchy tone when she finally got it, "The bitchy girlfriend of his had tricked me into drinking vervain. Slut." She shivered at evilness of her voice. Sultry, cold, seductive...

"Really, Katerina?" that voice.

"Ugh, get out already, Elijah." She called out into the forest. _What idiotic bitch would actually wear heels in the forest?_ Oh, Katherine.

"Why the foul mood?" He asked as he approached her in under a second.

"You heard me, didn't you?" She spat and started walking away.

"So, did you get to the doppelganger like you've planned?" He asked.

"Seriously, Elijah?" She rolled her eyes. _Had he not heard her? _

"Like you said, in your words..." he smirked. "_'Control the bitch, make her kill Damon, compel Elena in to confessing that she killed Damon to Stefan, Stefan breaks up with her, Stefan's disgusted, Stefan comes crawling back to me'_"

"Elijah, have you _not _watched Elena at all?" She spat. Her own Katherine-imitation coldness scared her. "She and Stefan are through. There's nothing between them. Zilch, Nada, Nein." She swore she could've laughed that very second. Where ever Katherine was, she probably, obviously didn't know that they've been long over. "Now, I just have to find him and get his sorry ass into my bed. I'll have my boy balk with me..."

"_'Boy'?_ Isn't it usually boys?" He asked.

"The human has her. I don't want to take whatever thing she dirtied..." She was a bit _too_ bitchy for her liking.

"This is going to be interesting, Katerina..." He chuckled.

* * *

**_This chapter really _sucks..._ sorry if you have to read this... I haven't really been getting much rest and I've been doing this chapter like- type, delete, type, delete..._**

**_Anyways... read and review... (T.T)_**


	12. Thinking of a Chap Title

**_Haiiiii, wonderful people! This is another chapter, and don't kill me... _Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_Previously_

_"Like you said, in your words..." he smirked. "'Control the bitch, make her kill Damon, compel Elena in to confessing that she killed Damon to Stefan, Stefan breaks up with her, Stefan's disgusted, Stefan comes crawling back to me'"_

_"Elijah, have you not watched Elena at all?" She spat. Her own Katherine-imitation coldness scared her. "She and Stefan are through. There's nothing between them. Zilch, Nada, Nein." She swore she could've laughed that very second. Where ever Katherine was, she probably, obviously didn't know that they've been long over. "Now, I just have to find him and get his sorry ass into my bed. I'll have my boy balk with me..."_

_"'Boy'? Isn't it usually boys?" He asked._

_"The human has her. I don't want to take whatever thing she dirtied..." She was a bit too bitchy for her liking._

_"This is going to be interesting, Katerina..." He chuckled._

* * *

"Yes, interesting..." Elena repeated as she took steps away from Elijah in an attempt to get away already.

"Where are you going now, Katerina?" Elijah took steps towards her with a his fingers on his chin and a raised eyebrow.

"To Damon Salvatore. Where else would I be?" She chuckled, a bit too sultry for her taste.

"Ah, yes... go ahead." He half-smiled and vanished into the shadows.

_Never will I ever do that..._ Elena cursed herself as she ran towards the street and away from the dark forestry in her five inch pumps.

* * *

_Knock knock knock_

"Stop your knocking!" An obviously drunk Damon yelled from inside the boarding house.

"Damon!" Elena gasped when a bottle of Bourbon flew through the doorway instead of Damon appearing.

"You _bitch!_" Damon hissed and grabbed Elena by the throat and slammed her against the stone walls. "Who the hell made you decide to come here?"

"Damon! It's me... Elena!" She choked.

"And I should believe you _why?"_ He snarled and slammed his fist an inch away from her head and into the stone wall.

"Why don't you believe me?" She gasped.

"Look at what you're wearing, _Katherine._" He motioned with the hand he had slammed into the wall. "Elena wouldn't wear that kind of trash."

"Well, what if I did to save your life?" She spat. Trying to squirm under his unflinching hold on her throat.

"Elena wouldn't do something that stupid!" He yelled.

"Well, I did! Let go of me, Damon!" She choked. She felt her flesh grow cold, all the circulation was getting cut off already. "If you don't let go..." She wheezed. "You could kill me, Damon."

That seemed to wake him out of his angered daze and he dropped her. He stared at her... her skin had gone blue.

Elena fell onto the floor, gasping and choking for the air that wouldn't enter her lungs. Her vision was growing black and blurred. Her head pounding with pressure.

"Elena?" He bent over and held her by the shoulders. "Elena?"

She passed out hearing the words "_Where's Katherine?_"

* * *

In a place that is there and no where...

The dark alley way was anything but helpful; hearing snickers and obscene words from each nook and cranny, Lexi couldn't help but cling on to Stefan's arm, only to be shoved away just as quickly.

"Oh, there's a pretty lady..." A grunt came from her left behind stacks of crates. Lexi turned to be met by a pair of fiery, cat-like green eyes that held no promise of safety.

"Stefan..." Lexi hissed, feeling scared for the first time in centuries. "Do you even know where we're headed?"

"Just trust me, okay?" He answered back, fear seeping into his voice. "I was here before."

"But you never got around, Stefan. You were locked in a cell, remember?" She reminded him.

"Lexi, just shut up. Your continuous bickering is getting on my nerves. Has been since day 1!" He hissed.

A pair of cruel red eyes emerged from the shadows and hovered in front of them. The moonlight shifted and revealed a big, buff, and muscular body with stitches and scars and tattoos. "What is your purpose here?" His voice boomed, a snarl shortly followed.

**_*(and here's where my original characters come in.)_**

"Are you by any chance... Chauncey?" Lexi asked, the strength she had before the trip slowly returning.

"And you are?" He spat.

"I'm Lexi... we met in 1758... our parents were nagging us into... _marriage_." She answered back with such fierceness, Stefan was afraid to stay close to her.

"Ah... Lexi... what brings you and your friend here to the Dark Dimensions?" He chuckled darkly.

"Why don't I let my friend answer that?" She snarled. "Stefan?"

"Uhm, Chauncey..." He started, choking a little. "It's... we need to find a certain kitsune..."

* * *

"Elena? Get up!" Damon hissed in frustration, she's been out cold since midnight and dawn was quickly approaching.

Damon got up and in frustration, he started kicking whatever stuff he saw on the floor. The boarding house was in a state of calamity.

He went back to Elena who lay on his bed wearing the tightest clothes that he'd ever seen on her. _Maybe, that's why she won't wake? She can't breathe? _He immediately loosened the zipper on her side and adjusted her position on the bed.

Color slowly came back onto her skin. Then she woke with a strangled sound and she was choking.

"Damon? Damon?" with wide eyes, she sat up clutching her throat.

"What the hell were you thinking, going out dressed as the bitch named Katherine, Elena?" He yelled as he pulled he against his chest, stroking his hair over and over again.

"I... found out her plans..." She whispered.

"And that is?" He held her at arms length and stared into her eyes deeply.

* * *

"So, you're searching for a kitsune that could possibly give you humanity?" Chauncey asked.

"Well, I have done research and sources tell me that there _is _a kitsune..." Stefan pointed out.

"Why a kitsune? Why not a witch that you could find anywhere?"

"Just let us through, Chauncey!" Lexi yelled. "We don't have that much time!"

"Just answer one question for me..." Chauncey asked with a sly look.

Lexi and Stefan exchanged doubtful and suspicious looks until Stefan said, "And that is?"

* * *

**_Okay... Here it is..._**

**_I'm going to go first and update my other story..._**

**_Then I'm gonna start another fic..._**

**_R&R :P_**


End file.
